koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach's Castle Party
Peach's Castle Party is the 47th episode of the Koopa Kids and the 8th episode of Season 3, In this episode Peach is throwing a party at her Castle and Bowser plans to disguise the kids so they could kindap her and Daisy. As The Water Park this episode featured the Koopa Kids, Peach and Daisy in new party outifts spirtes Plot The Kids are just doing their normal stuff until Kamek calls them for a meeting, in the meeting Bowser tells them that Peach is throwing a party in her castle, and that they'll have to use disguises to kindap her and Daisy. Back at the Airship, the kids have all begin dreesed up for the party Wendy is wearing a withe dress, a blonde wig and new high heels, she doesn't like the disguise Roy and Iggy are dreesed as teenage boys, Iggy is wearing a red wig, black shades a broken shirt and pants, while Roy is wearing a normal shirt and trousers, however due to his fat, his belly is sticking out Morton is dreesed kind of like a pirate as he has an eyepatch in order to cover his star like birthmark, he is wearing a black hat, a withe T-Shirt and shorts Lemmy is dressed up like a little kid, he's wearing red glasees a red T-Shirt and blue shorts Bowser Jr. wears black shades, a red hat, brown shorts, and a withe T-Shirt Larry tryed to dress up himself without help, but he ended up covered in Toilet Paper Everyone is ready except for Ludwig, as the Elite Trio is taking a long time dreesing him up At Peach's Castle, Peach starts whiling at Toadsworth that her party must be good, Toadsworth then tells her that he has puted up the gilders, made a comercial and has payed everyone with his money to come, Peach then tells him that Toad and Toadette don't get to come to the party. Back at The Airship, Corporal Paraplonk says that Linda is ready to, Lakitu confused says that HE'S name is Ludwig, as S Guy and P Goomp take Ludwig out, who is dreesed like a girl due to their mistake, he's wearing red lipstick, a withe dress with blue polka dots and blue high heels and bow. The kids then arrive at the Castle, where Roy, Iggy and Ludwig want to find Boom Boom and his mafia, Wendy, Morton and Lemmy wanna have fun, but as Junior is the only one that it's really focused on kindapping Peach and Daisy he booses them to go for the real tragect of the mision. Inside the Castle, Lemmy sees a table with a bowl of candy, he's about to grab one, but then Peach appears with Daisy and Toadsworth, she tells him to not grab anything, but she changes her mind after Lemmy gives her a coin, Junior is happy to see that nethier her, Toadsworth or Daisy reconised him. Gooper and Bob show up and make fun of Lemmy and Morton, but Wendy tells Gooper that at least Morton doesn't look like his face was photoshoped onto his body, then Gooper runs away crying with Bob. Back with the chavs Ludwig needs to use the bathroom, on the way he encounters Carl and Blooper, Carl falls in love with her, but Blooper reconises him, Ludwig as he's confused, burns Carl and tells Blooper to not tell anyone that he was dreesed up as a girl or else he'll turn him into a squid salad. Toadsworth encounters Iggy and Roy, and as they were dreesed as Heavy Metal fans, he confuses them with a band that they hired, Roy then tells that they know what they are going to play for the party, and that they have to find their third band memeber. Some Time Later, Boo, Dry Bones and a Snift turn out to be the band Toadsworth hired, however as Lemmy was the first person they encounter, they tougth they were on a little kid's birthday party and they left, after that Iggy, Roy and Ludwig play and dance a pitched and speeded up version of the song Good Time wich turns out to be the song Peach hates the most, but suddenly a Thwomp appears out of nowhere and squashes Peach and Toadsworth, killing them, then Bowser showed up to kindap Peach, but he sees that she has been squashed, which upsets him. Then he's waked up by Kamek, showing that Peach hasn't die, but then he finds Ludwig on his Linda outiff, which proves that everything in the video (but Peach and Toadsworth's death) was real Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Bowser * Messenger * Kamek * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Blooper (cameo) * Carl Death (cameo) * Gooper (cameo) * Bob (cameo) * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Toadsworth *Boom Boom (cameo) *Pom Pom (cameo) *Sam (cameo) *Brad (cameo) *Tony (cameo) *Toad (mentionated) *Toadette (mentionated) *Boo *Dry Bones Trivia * Daisy's party dress and hair style, looks like the one she had in Mario Games before Mario Party 4 * The song that Iggy, Roy and Ludwig played it's a high pitched up and speded up version of the Song Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Japsen. * Even togth Boom Boom is on the thumbthail of the video, he only makes a cameo apearence in the episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 3 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2015